


鏡像 2

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013), The Nanny Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我就是注定寫不了一篇完結的文</p>
    </blockquote>





	鏡像 2

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是注定寫不了一篇完結的文

2

 

那是高中時的事。

「嗯嗯！！⋯⋯⋯」陌生的手指在生澀的後穴胡亂抽插，指甲刮痛了肉壁，Jack忍着淚水想往後退，隨即被抓住雙腳，同時對方也抽出手指。

「忍着點⋯⋯」對方迷亂的呼吸和滿是情慾的眼神有點嚇怕了Jack，看見對方開始撫慰着還沒套上安全套的勃起，並對準了自己的穴口，他馬上清醒過來。

「慢着，我還未準備好⋯⋯」對方似乎沒有做好任何安全措施的打算，Jack馬上把雙腿合起。

Jack會挑上這個足球隊長回家也只是因為長相和身材，他當然有打聽過對方的身體狀況，但說到底他對對方一點都不熟悉，他可不想第一次就感染上甚麼怪病。

「乖，很快就會習慣⋯⋯」對方用手臂環着他的大腿，把他拉回身邊。

「我說不要！」他有點不耐煩的把對方摔了下床，但在準備要穿上褲子的時候卻被撲倒在地上，雙手被緊緊扣着。

「放開我！」他奮力力掙扎，但對方的身形和體能都在他之上，只能被壓在地上。

「說要做的是你啊，我都已經硬成這個樣子了，用點腦子想想也知道沒可能停下來吧。」對方捂著他的嘴巴，在他耳邊說道。當Jack在對方身下拼命反抗時，房門被打開了。

「⋯⋯你他媽的是誰。」

－－

Jack站在窗邊看着Curtis在前院把那個男人摔在地上踢了一腳，然後趕出別墅。

他沒想過Curtis會在這裡，也沒想到對方會這麼生氣，回想剛才Curtis低沈的語氣，他輕輕咬了咬嘴唇，緊抓着披在身上Curtis的風衣。

比自己大上5年的Curtis是父親心腹下屬Giliam的姪子，一直很受父親欣賞，Jack對他也難免有種妒忌心，總是嘲笑對方的出身，或者無趣的個性。但剛才當他看見Curtis在門前出現時，他卻馬上安心下來。

然而平靜過後，羞恥的感覺又湧上心來。

隨着門外漸漸迫近的腳步聲，他的心跳得就更快。

Curtis會對他說些甚麼？

謹慎的敲門聲響起。

「⋯門沒鎖。」他看着木門回答道。但對方似乎沒有進來的意思。

「⋯⋯你還好嗎？」Curtis隔着門問道，他以為Curtis會趁機奚落他的醜態或告發給父親，但對方的語氣聽起來輕柔得就像對着甚麼受傷的小動物說話般，Jack至少也鬆了口氣。

「我沒事。」

「那傢伙是誰？」猶豫了一會後對方問道。

「同學。」

「⋯⋯你不用因為這樣而對他寬容，要是他迫你⋯⋯」

「我是自願的。」這也算是事實，但門外的Curtis突然靜了下來。他有點不安的把耳朵靠在門上希望對方會說些甚麼，但一段平靜過後，他只聽見Curtis逐漸遠離的腳步聲。

他第一次發現自己這麼想對方留下來。

－－

「這是甚麼意思。」Jack有點焦躁的把手機丟到辦公桌上，畫面上全是Curtis在這幾天寄給他的影片和錄音。

全都是他喝醉那晚，他們在床上的影像。

Jack打開影片時心馬上漏了一拍，一整天都糾結着，起初他想可能這是誤傳，但接下來兩天連續的訊息說明了這不是意外。

他盡量讓自己看起來鎮靜一點，但還是藏不住顫抖的聲線。

「你認為是甚麼意思？」Curtis鬆容的坐在他對面，沒有拿起手機看過一眼，望着他反問，平淡的態度令Jack更加不安。

他不是沒想過對方的意圖，事實上這也不是第一次發生的事，但他就是不願意下這個結論。

在TJ跟Curtis在一起之前，類似的東西也被TJ的前男友寄到父親的電郵，最後得靠Hayden跟對方談判才減輕了公司損失，事件也得以解決。

但這次的對象是Curtis。即使他在公事上總是與Curtis針鋒相對，對對方的處事手法有多不滿，他對Curtis還是懷有一定的信任，而且他更加不想讓TJ因這種事而再次傷害自己，特別當TJ看見是影片中的是自己的雙胞胎時。

除此之外，還有另一個令他更懼怕的可能性，就是Curtis發現了真相。

「⋯⋯你想要多少。」他避重就輕的問道，不主動深入有關影片裡的內容。

「⋯⋯甚麼？」Curtis皺起眉，似是被Jack的話冒犯了。

「要多少錢你才不會公開？」Jack看着Curtis漸變得冷冽的神情，差點受不住躲開對方視線。

他不想讓Curtis看見自己動搖的一面，手指緊抓着桌子邊緣，但Curtis就好像要細看他每一個反應般，不發一言的盯着他。

即使是平時也有不少衝突，Jack也從未如此害怕Curtis的眼神。

一陣平靜過後，Curtis站了起來，靠近桌子，稍微往下俯視着Jack雙眼。

「你一分錢也不用付。」他如此回答道，平穩的語氣藏着某種令Jack顫抖不止的感情。

－－

「嗯⋯」淫褻的水聲和呻吟從Jack嘴內傳出，他跪在毯地板上，雙手抓着Curtis的大腿，努力的吞吐着對方的勃起。

儘管Jack的夜生活看起來荒唐，但他從未做過這麼大膽的事。

在自己的辦公室給下屬口交，他不敢想像任何人衝進來看見這幕會有甚麼後果，他微微張開眼想看清門有沒有上鎖，下一秒就被Curtis的手遮住。

「專心一點。」雙手刻意把Jack的腦袋壓得更貼近，把整根性器都挺進他口中，他隨即發出細微的嗚咽，粗壯的勃起塞滿嘴巴令他難以呼吸。   
Jack完全想不到Curtis會提出這種交易，他不明白對方心裡究竟盤算着些甚麼，或者是否已經知道他冒充TJ，但他能做到的就只是聽話的跪在地上任對方擺佈。

要是讓TJ知道那件事的話他永遠也饒不了自己。

過程中他一直緊閉着眼，避開Curtis的眼神，但逐漸麻痺的口腔還是感覺到對方隨着每一次的抽插變得更腫脹，一下一下的侵犯着他的嘴巴，即使他有多小心，口中幾滴液體還是滴到他的褲管上，染成深色的痕跡。

Jack暗自希望這能快一點結束，但Curtis卻在高潮的邊緣強忍着快感，低吼一聲把陰莖從Jack嘴中抽出。

「咳！！咳咳⋯⋯」Jack帶着淚水的雙眼看着Curtis，對方握着沾滿液體的勃起，用圓頂在他紅腫的唇瓣輕輕畫了一下，把半透明的前液沾到艷紅的嘴唇上，Jack想要躲開卻被對方抓着下巴。

「⋯⋯這樣你滿足了吧⋯⋯」Jack蹙着眉說道，無視唇上的輕微刺痛和Curtis的眼神。   
「我們做過的不止這些吧？」帶點嘲諷意味的話令Jack全身一顫。 

「過來。」Curtis低沈的聲線在耳邊響起，僵硬的身軀也被拖起來，被他按趴到桌上，幾份文件掉到地上。

意識到對方的意圖時，Jack開始慌張起來。

「不、不可以在這裡⋯」他以為剛才的事已經夠荒謬了，也沒想到Curtis會在辦工時間，跟其他員工只有一門之隔的辦公室裡做到這一個地步。

而且員工當中還有TJ。

但Curtis沒有停下來，用左臂緊緊環着纖細的腰，不發一言的解開了他的皮帶，把西裝褲和內褲扯下去，讓昂貴布料隨光滑修長的雙腿滑落到小腿上，雪白的皮膚展露無遺，對方伸手撫慰着他半勃的性器。

「啊⋯⋯」Jack驚呼了一聲，然後馬上閉上了嘴，但Curtis還是不願意放過他，不時用拇指在頂端擠壓。

「住、手⋯⋯嗯！」他小聲的說道，感受着Curtis的溫熱吐息不斷在耳邊掠過，幾滴前液因刺激而流出，沾濕了對方的手。

Curtis在這個時候停下了手，當Jack以為自己可以鬆一口氣時，濕潤的手指碰上了緊閉的後穴，並在毫無心理準備下緩緩的鑽進他的體內。Curtis在裡面輕輕揉壓，動作輕柔而緩慢，Jack仍因緊張而遲遲未能放鬆，但對方還是繼續幫他擴張，直至內壁柔軟下來才加上一根手指，不重不輕的頂着某點。 「嗯啊⋯」猶如電流的般的刺激感從下身傳來，他緊咬着嘴巴，但隨即就被身後的Curtis用手指撬開，指腹在唇瓣上來回輕撫。

「別咬。」

就跟當年Curtis抱着自己時說的一樣。

呻吟和甬道隨Curtis動作變得柔軟，手指從他體內抽出，取而代之的是對方硬挺的性器。

「不⋯啊啊！」近乎懇求的聲線令Curtis遲疑了幾秒，但最終還是被挺進體內。

Curtis用手捂住了他的嘴巴，只讓輕微的喘息從指縫漏出。

他感受着對方的體溫逐寸逐寸的深入自己身體，並開始小幅度的律動。

「嗯⋯⋯嗯嗯⋯⋯」快感染紅了Jack的臉龐，體液不時從性器頂端滴落到褲子上，但他已經沒有心情去想要怎去掉這些痕跡。

就在他迷迷糊糊之間，一旁的手機響了起來，他頓時絞緊了體內的Curtis。

父親的來電。

「接啊。」Curtis無情的說道，在Jack要反駁時補上了一句。

「他找你一定有要事吧。」對方語帶暗示的語氣令Jack內心一沈，對方用力的往他深處頂一下，本來就無力的雙腿差點支持不住。

他抖着手拿起電話並按下接聽。

「⋯⋯父親？」他儘量壓下聲線和內心的恐懼，等待父親的回應。

他不認為Curtis真的會把片段發給Silas，但他還是怕得繃緊了全身。

「⋯你聲音怎麼了。」一貫充滿壓迫感的聲線就好像在審問着Jack。

「⋯只是有點不舒服⋯⋯」他忍受着Curtis淺淺的抽插回應着Silas。

「我聽說Gilliam辭職了。」聽到這句Jack不由得鬆了口氣，儘管對方的語氣聽起來十分不滿。

「是⋯⋯是的⋯⋯」

「一個工作了40多年的人離職，而你不曾想過要跟我報告。」

「⋯⋯抱歉，我怕妨礙你的假期。」這種答案難以令人信服，但他此刻只想盡快結束這段對話，對方卻靜了來。

「⋯⋯我現在就在公司路上，十分鐘後在你辦公室見，到時我再聽你解釋。」然後沒等Jack的回應對方就掛上電話。

知道Silas要回來Jack心慌意亂的往後看着Curtis。

「快、快停下來⋯⋯⋯我父親要上來⋯⋯」他說道，並開始掙扎，但Curtis卻緊緊把他壓在身下。

「⋯那你得努力一點了⋯⋯」說畢Curtis開始加快下身的動作。

這不論對自己還是Curtis都毫無好處，但對方似乎沒有停下來的意思。他上身被緊壓着，擺動唯一可以活動的下身也只把事情弄得更糟，隨著時間過去，他內心的恐懼急速膨脹。

「別⋯⋯別發瘋⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」他艱難的擠出這句話，背卻傳來冷笑。

「那難道背着親弟弟跟我上床就很正常嗎？」Curtis諷刺的說道，Jack聽後愣住了。

Curtis早就知道了。

「你就有沒有想過我和TJ在那張床上做過些甚麼？或者我會不會知道真相？」

自那天起Jack沒有一天沒擔心過對方會發現事實，Curtis曾經因為醉酒而認錯過自己，但他不該因為一次的幸運而主動跑到Curtis家裡去。

他咬着唇回想那天晚上Curtis對自己說的情話，本來他偷偷藏在心底的慰藉現在卻如錘子般毫不留情的敲碎了他，但這是他利用了TJ的代價。

他把自己和身邊的人弄得一塌糊塗。

「⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」微細的啜泣聲從Jack的喉嚨傳出。

Curtis馬上停下動作看着他。

「⋯我求你⋯⋯你要我做多少次作補償也可以⋯但不要在這個時候⋯⋯」接下來要說的話都被抽噎聲蓋過。

他知道自己已經無可救藥，但至少他還想在父親眼中補留一點自尊。

所幸自己的話對Curtis仍能起着點作用，他感到對方的溫度慢慢抽離了自己，但同時他為了自己這分空虛感感到悲哀。

而當他以為Curtis要離開時，對方卻穩住了他的身子，幫他穿好衣服，把掛在一旁他的大衣那過來包裹着他，然後緊緊的環住了他的腰，他不解的看着Curtis，對方在他耳邊說了一句：

「跟我來。」然後帶他步出辦公室。

**Author's Note:**

> ⋯⋯(◔౪◔ )


End file.
